A New Year, A New Story
by KatsuraL
Summary: A new year with some new characters. More drama, more music, more fun. Will update when more chapters are written and I know what's in store for the story myself.
1. Chapter 1  Len Tsukimori's PoV

Tsukimori was about to turn the handle to the practice room, when suddenly he stopped. It was dark, and there was little light, but he could distinctly make out a sound coming from inside. He checked the room number, and indeed, it was the one he had reserved for himself like so many times before.

Tsukimori squinted his eyes in the door window, trying to see who was making the racket in his own private room, but it was then he realized that the sound was actually quite beautiful. They were the sounds of a stringed instrument, perhaps a violin? No, the pitches were too low to be a violin, perhaps a viola? Yes, that's what it was; the sound was coming from a viola.

Whoever was inside didn't seem to notice Tsukimori pressing his face against the glass, and kept playing with as much intensity and passion as before. Tsukimori finally stopped peering in and decided to see for himself who was inside.

The door burst open at the same time the mysterious violist ended their performance with a delicate trill, and Tsukimori was finally able to make out the figure.

The viola player was female and she wasn't wearing the usual academia uniform. Instead, the girl wore a long dark dress with many ruffles and frills, much unlike what Tsukimori was used to seeing.

She turned towards Tsukimori, giving him a much clearer view of her facial features, as she greeted him with a simple "Hi."

The young girl (she couldn't have been more than a second year), had light colored hair and pale skin. In the darkness of the room, you could distinctly see slivers of blue shining in her eyes. Tsukimori remained unmoved as his right hand aimed for the light.

"I…would prefer it dark please," sang the girl politely, pushing Tsukimori's hand away from the switch. He quietly studied the girl as his hand retreated back to his side.

"Who are you?" he said harshly, wanting to start his practices.

"Ah, sorry," stated the girl, giving a formal bow to Tsukimori, "I'm interrupting your practices am I not?"

"It's fine…who are you?" Tsukimori questioned again, frowning at the pace this conversation was taking.

"I am called many things, what the fact is, I don't see how that concerns you," was her reply. Tsukimori became angered at his answer and slammed his fist on the counter, knocking the switch on in the process.

However, the mysterious violist seemed to have vanished with the darkness and was nowhere to be seen. Tsukimori stood there in the silence, astonished by what had just happened.

Who was the violist? Had he been dreaming? Maybe he was getting too stressed out. Why did she vanish? Was she even real? So many questions raced through the violinist's head as he regained control over himself slowly once again.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I decided to split each of the beginning stories into chapters so it's easier to upload. It will get longer, I promise. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Hihara Kazuki's PoV

Tsukimori wasn't the only one who's seen the mysterious girl; it appears to be that other various members of the academia had been catching glimpses of her as well. Before long, nearly everyone on campus knew about her, although only a select few actually witnessed the strange phenomena themselves.

Kazuki had a long day at school, and decided that playing on the roof would revive some of his livid energy. Walking up to the door, he heard a strange sound from the other side.

It was a stringed instrument, but was definitely not a violin. The notes were too deep and calm to ever be such a thing. Of course, it wasn't near as low as the cello, nor did it hold the cello's strong solid voice. Kazuki put his ear on the side of the door to hear.

After a few more seconds of listening, it suddenly dawned on him that this was a sound of a viola. He almost laughed at the obviousness, but then realized that the playing style was different than the times he heard it. There wasn't a particular mood to the piece; or rather, the piece was being played as if it held all the emotions bundled into one package. If you concentrated on happiness, you could hear it. If you concentrated on sadness, you could hear it too.

After listening for a few minutes, Kazuki finally decided it was best to confront the musician and pushed the door open. The violist stopped playing only after she (he found it quite obvious it was a girl after only a glimpse) finished the last note of the phrase. She turned her body so that she was facing Kazuki, who immediately felt ashamed of bashing through her practice like that.

"Uh…well…sorry!" Kazuki muttered, trying to explain how sorry he was through hand gestures. At first, he didn't realize why he felt bad, but then he figured out why his instincts had done so. The girl was definitely out of place here, and didn't belong to the academia. She was wearing strange frilly clothes and dark eye make-up; giving the impression of being a gothic princess. Whatever she was dressing as, she didn't look like she enjoyed being disturbed.

"Don't apologize," the girl said, taking a step towards Kazuki. He calmed down a bit as he saw her face soften, and gave a meek smile.

"Okay, so…who are you?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side, "You don't look as if you belong at the academia."

"The person behind the voice is not as important as the voice itself," was her quiet reply. Kazuki considered this for a few moments, resulting in debate.

"I don't think that's true," he stated, about ready to go on with his reasons. However, he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the girl's mouth turn into a tight frown. "But of course, that's only my opinion!"

The violist didn't say anything, but her aura changed to a more tight and dense atmosphere. Kazuki tried to change the conversation to a lighter topic, and reached for something in his bag.

"Well, let's see…I think I've played that song before…let me just find it…" muttered Kazuki, rummaging through his bag, finally finding the papers. He turned back to ask the girl if it was the same music, but when he turned back, nobody was there.

"Huh?" he gasped, dropping all of his belongings, "What the-?"

A few minutes passed before Kazuki caught his breath again, and when he spoke, his words were calm but confused.

"Strange girl that is…" he said simply, taking one last eye sweep of the rooftop to check if she reappeared. Nope, of course she didn't; he was surrounded by nothing but fresh air. Kazuki shrugged to himself, took out his trumpet, and started playing a quick scale before going on to his newest piece as he had planned to do in the first place.

**Here's Kazuki's PoV. :) Enjoy.**


End file.
